A wide range of high-density solid surface counter-top materials are available to home-owners, home remodelers, contractors and architects from among which to select, depending on use and decor needs. High density solid surface materials as referred-to herein are a class that excludes wood and the laminates such as Formica (Formica Group, NZ) and Wilsonart (ITW) and stainless steel, but includes natural materials such as marble, granite, soap stone, igneous lava-type materials such as basalt, and metamorphic materials such as slate, as well as man-made engineered slabs, such as cultured marble, concrete, quartz-containing slabs, vitreous ceramic tiles and glass or recycled glass, although there is a wide range of composition and density of those materials.
The current material of choice is natural granite because of its hardness and beautiful range of colors and natural patterns of its crystalline components and veining. It can also be diamond polished to a high gloss. However, granite is porous, prone to growing molds and staining. Thus, a granite surface requires a sealant that must be periodically re-applied.
The class of high density solid surface materials involved herein, also termed unitary or slab materials, are distinct from ceramic tiles in that they are self-supporting over large areas and are typically installed without backing mastic and grouted seams when used as horizontal surfaces such as kitchen counter-tops, tables, side-boards, shelving, sills and the like. Solid surface materials, depending on the size, may be installed on vertical surfaces using mastic, a silicone-based adhesive, or silica gel, the latter used in high temperature environments such as in the case of a fireplace surround, or by use of mechanical fasteners suitably engaging the slabs and the wall support elements.
There are currently two Categories (types) of commercially-available unitary solid surface, engineered materials: A. engineered materials employing a polymer matrix made in a low-temperature process, and B. high temperature-fired engineered materials involving vitrification, sintering, semi-sintering, or some degree of surface softening of component particulates to permit bonding into a relatively monolithic slab.
However, polymer matrix-bonded engineered materials of Category A are highly UV sensitive, resulting in their change of color and degrading over time when exposed to light. Thus, such materials are not recommended or warranted for exterior use, such as out-door cook-tops, tables, benches or vertical architectural panels. They also have a relatively low cut and abrasion resistance, and some may discolor when a hot pan is placed on the surface, that is, they will exhibit “burn” marks. While abrasion marks may be buffed out, cuts and gouges have to be filled with acrylic or polyester epoxy resins, then polished.
Non-exhaustive or inclusive examples of Category A materials include such well-known brands as Corian (DuPont), Caesarstone (Caesarstone Sdot-Yam, IL; Caesarstone Intl, US), Silestone (Cosentino, SA), Swanstone (Swan Co.), Staron (Samsung), Zodiaq (DuPont), Avonite (Aristech), Hanex (Hanwha Living & Creative, KR), Hi-MacsNiatera (LG Hausys, KR). These products comprise stone powder and/or granules retained in a plastic matrix, such an acrylic, polyester or polyurethane polymer, co-polymer or ter-polymer. Most include binders and colorants to provide monolithic color, so that cut edges have the same color throughout. One of the earliest materials was “cultured marble” comprising high strength polyester resin and real marble stone dust. Corian is the brand name of DuPont for a solid surface material made of an acrylic polymer and alumina trihydrate, derived from bauxite ore. Zodiaq, another DuPont product, is an engineered surface comprising 93% quartz crystal and 7% acrylic resin. Zodiaq is non-porous and does not require a sealant. The color of Zodiaq is uniform throughout. Silestone, an engineered quartz surface product made by Cosentino SA, is 94% quartz, 6% polymer matrix that includes a silver ion-providing component to retard the propagation of bacteria on the surface. Other materials in this class include: Bretonstone, Cambria, Viatera, Radianz, Technistone, Okite, Avanza, Compac, Vicostone, and Qortstone, all of which include quartz as the major inorganic component (80-95%) and are believed to be based on Breton's process covered by EP patent(s).
Non-exhaustive or inclusive examples of category B materials include Dekton (Cosentino, SA) and Lapitec (Breton, FR). Both are produced in a high temperature process. Lapitec is an inorganic ceramic material, sintered at about 1200° C. to produce “full body” (understood to mean monolithic) slabs. Dekton is a proprietary product involving densification of quartz particulates followed by semi-sintering with small amounts of flux to produce a fine-grained monolithic slab product. In both materials, there is a limited color palette based on inorganic colorant components mixed into the materials prior to firing resulting in uniform color throughout the thickness of the material. These Category B materials may be exposed to sunlight, such as out of doors or where exposed in interiors, without degradation.
Another current trend is production of large tiles or slab surfaces of vitreous ceramic, onto which surface decals are applied and fired. The decals currently mimic natural stone surfaces, typically marble, or images. However, the decal is a thin surface-feature only, which is revealed when an edge is cut. Thus, the fired surface design does not flow over onto an exposed edge, such as the front edge of a kitchen counter, or the revealed edge for an under-mounted sink. Although it is possible to fold a decal over the edge, the result is a face design or image that unnaturally flows over the edge.
Accordingly, there is an unmet need in this art for a true design break-out for permanent solid surface materials that are universal in use, both indoors and outdoors, has high strength, is non-porous, optionally may not require sealing, has design elements that flow over corners including complex shapes, does not require on-the job cutting for fitting sinks or faucets, can be custom pre-designed and shop prefabricated for on site installation with minimal cutting or fitting, is capable of being highly and artistically decorated during fabrication as an architectural and design element and is competitively priced with currently available solid surface materials.